1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus which is connected to a tape printing apparatus and is capable of transmitting print data to the tape printing apparatus, a method of controlling thereof, a printing system, the tape printing apparatus, and a computer-readable medium.
2. Related Art
A tape printing apparatus which can incorporate various types of tapes (tape cartridges) therein and can print on a mounted tape as a user desires has been already known (for example, see JP-A-2004-355510). The tape printing apparatus has a tape discrimination sensor with which a plurality of apertures formed on a cartridge are detected, thereby, whether a tape (tape cartridge) has been mounted and a tape type (a type of the tape cartridge) can be detected.
To increase types (variations) of tapes (tape cartridges) used in the above tape printing apparatus, new standardized (type) tapes have been considered in addition to existing tapes. However, when providing the new standardized tapes, printing conditions of the tape and an ink ribbon must be designed to adapt to printing conditions or specification of the existing tape printing apparatus, or the tape printing apparatus itself must be changed to correspond to the new standardized tapes. Therefore, design limitations may occur when the new standardized tapes are provided, or it may not possible to adapt easily even if the new standardized tapes are provided.